


a Raven's Flight and a Serpent's tounge

by Rey_Rat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Androgynous Harry Potter, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mental Health Issues, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_Rat/pseuds/Rey_Rat
Summary: ad·van·tage/ədˈvan(t)ij/Learn to pronouncenounplural noun: advantagesa condition or circumstance that puts one in a favorable or superior position....Harry Potter, the boy who lives in the cupboard under the stairs, were he learns that advantages are his virtues and vices are a matter of opinion. Were his circumstances mold him into a wild piece in the game of chess, and neither side has all the cards. An ace, a raven with a serpent's tounge and death's eyes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	a Raven's Flight and a Serpent's tounge

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The moment Albus Dumbledore looked at Harry Potter he knew he would be a powerful player in the game of chess they play in the wizarding world. With a newly bleeding lightning bolt curse mark and luminous killing curse green eyes, Harry Potter was marked an equal of the Dark Lord by prophecy. He had more than above average magical power than his age should have , that much can be told. Albus could not say whether leaving young harry with his muggle relatives would be the best option for him or the greater good, only time would tell; so with a knock on the door and setting Harry down a pop of apparition was all that was left at Private Drive that halloween night.  
.  
.  
Harry was three when he learned an important lesson at the Dursleys, don't cry, and if you do, do it where you can't be seen. Things were unfair. He quickly realized things we're unfair, not as in "I don't want to take a bath but you're making me unfair." But as in "why does Dudley get hugs and kisses, and I get scathing words", or "Dudley get's full meals while I get toast and cheese for breakfast, milk for lunch and scraps for dinner", type of unfair.

He asked his Aunt Petunia this once she just told him he was an ungrateful freak and told him don't ask again. Of course being a young child he asked again, let's just say after he did he quickly learned that two days locked in his cupboard was not the most pleasant of things. He tried crying after having a nightmare of a screaming and green light hoping his Auntie and Uncle would let him out; he didn't get breakfast the next day. Lesson learned.  
.  
.  
Harry at age five was a quite child, yes he could speak, no he wasn't stupid contrary to what his relatives thought. Yes he knew bigger words than most people his age, but that's what happens when Dudley doesn't want a book so you end up taking it instead, it's not like he had anything better to do. He loved words, and what they meant and how he could use them to describe how he felt (Even if you only told the snakes in the garden and the spiders in the cupboard how he felt.)  
But words couldn't really describe the freakish occurrences that seem to happen when he feels something strongly.

I mean what do you call something that breaks his Aunt's vase when he was angry of the unfairness that seemed to happen to his life, he was five angry and hungry, and then the vase broke. Unsurprisingly his Aunt shouted at him for his freakishness and threw him in the cupboard for three and a half days. Things like that happened a lot, and he learned another very important lesson too, never call these occurrences magic. The first time he did his Uncle slapped him across the face, it was the first time his uncle lost his temper in that fashion; and with the bruise he sported the next two days afterwards thought him, yeah maybe calling these occurrences magic was…. not a good idea.

Harry was smart, yes, so he quickly tried to ration out the whole situation in his head and how to avoid it again, as much as a five year old can anyways. The problem was his freakishness, and the freakishness caused unfairness, and the unfairness caused more prominent emotions, which caused the freakishness to react somehow. And when it reacted he got punished, simple. So all he needed to do was control his freakishness… somehow, easier said than done he quickly learned.

He tried making a light in his cupboard so he could read late at night instead of being plagued with nightmares, he held out his hand and wished for a light, and unsurprisingly no light came, he tried again no success. After ten minutes he was getting frustrated, he wanted a light damn it and he was going to get it. As soon as he thought that he had a little ball of light at his fingertips, and god didn't that just making him the happiest he's ever been (which wasn't difficult in retrospect, he's rarely ever happy.) but happy wasn't quite the sooted word he wanted, so he grabbed Dudley's his dictionary and tried to find the right words. He felt accomplished, and ecstatic, and for once he felt like he had an advantage; and for the first time in a while he wished he had a mother and father that would be proud of him.  
.  
.  
Harry on his first day of school learned his name, and wasn't that a shocker and a half. Yes he knew being called a freak,and the boy wasn't exactly normal (he figured as much from books) but it was his normal, and usually his normal was starkly different from others. Several missed meals was his normal, having a cupboard was normal, having conversations with snakes while doing his chores outside was normal (if not a little shocking.) So yes being called a freak, boy, ungrateful brat and a list of other names was expected, so he kinda just forgot that he had a name. He was smart, but apparently still had his moments; so when a roll call happened and no one answered for Harry potter, he quickly put the pieces together, he was Harry Potter, huh surprising but shouldn't have been unexpected.

Besides learning his name at school he picked up another lesson in the following weeks, was run and run fast, because harry hunting wasn't exactly fun, and he didn't enjoy getting sprained wrist, and bruised ribs or a twisted ankle from Dudley and his gang. Harry was getting better at keeping his freakishness in check, but he wasn't perfect so when one day when he was running from his cousin who was angry at him for doing better at him in school he was scared. He had a high pain tolerance, he knew crying out didn't help it only gave them satisfaction for their deeds, he also had pride and he refused to have that taken away; but while he knew he had a high pain tolerance he knew that today was going to be unpleasant. So out of desperation apparently his freakishness decided to take him to the school roof tops.

When his Aunt and Uncle got a call to tell them that their nephew got onto the school rooftops he was restless. He didn't know what scale this was on when it came to punishments, a week in the cupboard, no meals for three days a slap or a slap to the face.  
When he got home he was quickly dragged to his Uncle's room and abruptly realized his Uncle had his belt out and didn't have time to prepare for the blow, he cried silently biting his hand from screaming, fifteen strikes to the back and his uncle was satisfied.

"Did you learn your lesson, freak."

"Y-yes Uncle."

With a bleeding back and a teared stain face Harry put his shirt back on and made his way to his cupboard, for the first time in a long time Harry cried, he sobbed, and he wished he has a family, but even he knew that his freakishness couldn't answer that plead. Harry learned a new lesson that night, pick and choose your battles(or poison in his case) next time he would rather have Dudley and his gang than his whale of an Uncle temper focused on him.  
.  
.  
Advantages.  
noun  
plural noun: advantages  
a condition or circumstance that puts one in a favorable or superior position.  
.  
Harry was familiar with advantages at age seven his family had plenty, and he had many himself, but there were different types of advantages within advantages. Some advantages were privileged, like how much power his relatives had over him, when he ate, where he slept, his punishments. He had a privileged advantage by his freakishness, he used it to unlock the cupboard to steal food, used it to help heal his punishments faster, he used it for things he lacked. He also has advantages that he worked for, he was smart; he read books constantly in the library while hiding, which he used to bargain with bullies, some days he'll do their homework, while he picks the days they left him alone.

To him advantages meant everything, he liked to break things down logically, things that made sense, cause and effect, it made sense to him, it is what helped him survive. Knowing these things is what will help him get away from the Dursely's, his smarts will lead to scholarship which will help go to colleges etc etc.

If there was one thing Harry Potter knew how to do was survive.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The cupboard under the Stairs, 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter-Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
